Made a Mistake
by xXxblacklilyxXx
Summary: Stumbling around on the way home with impaired vision, and well, impaired everything, Kurapika was bound to trip and fall either onto the ground or into some form of object, a brick wall perhaps, maybe even a fence." KuraxKuro  no plans to continue this
1. Drunk

An overused idea, but I couldn't help myself :3 I am very lazy when it comes to updating…. So don't expect anything much from me often or even on a regular basis :P

_

* * *

_**Drunk**

Going to the bar was certainly _**not **_a good idea, not one bit. But somehow a weary and tired mind had allowed the body to wander, and before Kurapika knew it, he was sitting on a stool with the bartender handing him some form of concoction. Staring at the drink, he let out a sigh and with a shrug downed the contents of the shot glass. The liquid burned down his throat and threatened to bring tears to his eyes. As he ordered another shot, only one thought was on his mind - _To hell with it._

Stumbling around on the way home with impaired vision, and well, impaired _**everything**_, Kurapika was bound to trip and fall either onto the ground or into some form of object, a brick wall perhaps, maybe even a fence. So when he did trip and fall, it wasn't the ground that came rushing to meet him, nor was it a brick wall. It was a person.

"Oh hello there!" Kurapika's slurry voice announced to the mystery man. Inebriated as he was, it was clear enough to his drunken mind that this was a male. It just so happened that that was about as far as his deductive powers could go. Hands still gripping the man's coat, he looked up to the conveniently placed person. The face that looked back at him was just ever so slightly perplexed. However, it wasn't long before Kurapika burst into a small fit of giggles. It wasn't the expression of the mystery man that fueled his mirth, but the small mark that was upon his forehead. His dark eyes were looking down; the only emotion present was bewilderment. The dark hair that had concealed the mark was ruffled, it had happened when the tiny blonde haired boy came veering into him.

"I'm so sorry, but your face is just so funny!" The slurred voice surrendered back into a fit of giggles, and the handsome stranger stood there stiffly, perplexed expression replaced with an emotionless mask. He moved to adjust his black coat around his dark button up shirt, and patted down his equally dark slacks, and finally ran a hand through his disorderly hair.

"You look kind of familiar… Do we know each other? Oh well, we do now, lets go back to my place! We'll be great friends." Putting on his most silly grin, Kurapika did not wait for the stranger to reply and instead began to drag him along in what seemed to be some randomly chosen direction. The action was met with little protest, but the perplexed expression did return to the dark eyed man.

It later turned out that the direction chosen was not so random after all. The mind might have been heavily intoxicated and movement was not exactly easy, but somehow Kurapika had made back to his lodging without loss of life of limb, stranger-now-made-friend still in tow.  
Trying to stuff the key in the lock unceremoniously was proving to be difficult, especially with the additional lack of hand eye coordination, not to mention that both the hand _and_ the eye were not exactly in good working order. Eventually a different hand took away the key from the Kuruta boy and with a fluid motion, slipped the key into the lock, gave it twist and pushed the door open. Handing Kurapika back the key, the 'new friend' stood back and waited to see what would come next, amused and interested at the strange fate that had befallen him.

Giggling at the gesture, drunken Kurapika dragged his new friend into the house, somehow remembering to shut the door behind him. For a moment he stood there in a contemplative state, almost as if some semblance of coherency had returned to him. It had not. The blonde boy donned a sleepy expression and released his vice grip on his new friend, seemingly forgetting that he was even there. The drunken figure moved in the general direction of his bedroom, stripping of and dropping to the floor random articles of clothing. By the time he made it to the large bed he was in basically nothing more than his underwear. Crashing down onto the soft surface, he was asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile the mystery man was watching on, an amused grin playing on his lips. With no accessible nen powers and plenty time to spare, playing around seemed like a good idea.

* * *

I think we all know who the mystery man is, if you don't well then -.-

AN: Well, personally I think this turned out very well! I already have some of the next chapter formulated in my head, but whether I develop it more and write it down, is heavily based on if I can even bother doing it. I am very lazy. Anyway, please review, tell me what you thought, where did I go wrong, where did I go right, which part was your most/least favourite? Do you like my Australian writing? You know, colour spelt with a 'u' and measurements using the metric system, not imperial. REVIEW!! please?


	2. Snooping

AN: This is chapter, but today when looking into my email inbox I had a notification that one of the other fics I was reading had been updated, so I went to the fic and started reading it from the start. I came upon the horrifying realization that the fic was very similar to mine! D:  
For now I will continue on with this and make sure it doesn't head in the same direction that the other fic did, that would be like a cheap re-write of the original. Of course, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. The fic by the way, is **Nothingness** written by **Kurapika Kuroro**, I recommend it! If you want to read it, then just type in and just add after the net /s/4845770/1/Nothingness  
You know what I mean, on with the fic!

* * *

**Snooping**

After Kurapika had fallen asleep, Kuroro decided that it was rather quite late, somewhere around 4 am. A few hours of rest would him good. So instead of wandering around, leaving, or taking advantage of the semi-naked blonde, he sat down on a couch in the main living area of the spacious apartment and, leaning back, he allowed himself to drift into a light doze.

He stirred from his light sleep at around noon, quite some time had passed while he dozed. Looking to his right through the open door of the bedroom, he could see that the Kuruta boy was still snuggled in the bed, somehow during his sleep he had managed to drag the sheets over himself. Anticipating that the boy would still be asleep for quite a while yet, Kuroro decided to take a look around at the apartment.  
The living area was quite spacious, and from where he was seated on the couch, to his right he could see the hallway leading out to the front door, as well as the door to the bedroom, and next to that the bathroom. Directly in front of him was a regular television set and a fairly large bookcase. On the left was the kitchen and dining area, which sported a dining table that could easily seat several people. Against the walls was a long counter along with a sink (clean and empty), fridge (devoid of any magnets), stove and overheard cabinets, everything stored neatly away in its proper place. Closer inspection found that all items were meticulously lined up and arranged, alerting the dark eyed man that Kurapika was most likely an obsessive compulsive when it came to tidiness, the entire are was spotless, apart from the clothes strewn on the floor on the way to the bedroom.  
The white walls were soaking up the light shining in through the window, giving the room a bright and energetic feel. Even though the environment seemed sterile, it could still be felt that this was somewhere someone lived, not like those empty and abandoned places the Genei Ryodan sometimes used as a hideout.  
_It must be the smell, _thought Kuroro. Yes, that was usually the contributing factor to finding out if a place had inhabitants. Life had a smell, just as every single individual had their own unique scent, and it was Kurapika's scent that was most prominent here. In fact, it was hard to detect any other scent at all, it gave the impression that no one ever really came here. But then again, he had a hard time imagining the small blonde spending an evening, let alone a whole day, with anyone else in his home. Somehow Kuroro always saw him as someone who was always alone, even if he was in a crowd.

Not being able to resist his curious nature, the leader of the Phantom Brigade decided that some snooping was in order. Standing next to the bookcase, he let his fingers glide over the spines and bindings of the numerous books stored there. He could see that the collection was varied, ranging from old classics, to modern hits, some of them historical texts, others writings of fiction. The most dominant genre was, of course, non-fiction, and assuming that Kurapika had read all of the books present, Kuroro could only conclude that the boy was incredibly well read. He had books on history, anatomy, animals, mythology, religion, nen, space, mathematics, physics, electronics, architecture, travel, psychology, philosophy and every other topic you could possible imagine. Some volumes were obviously well worn, other's were heavily bound and thick, with small notes scribbled in the margins, mayhap correcting the authors, or providing alternatives and references, even the occasional main point circled or highlighted as if to be specifically remembered. Anyone would think that the Kuruta was a scholar, not some determined teenager bent on revenge after having seen his entire clan massacred.

Kuroro stopped looking at the books, not really too keen on the idea of starting a new reading project in the middle of his snooping session. Deciding to avoid the bedroom in case he woke the boy prematurely, he instead made his way into the bathroom. Of course, it was as clean and shiny as the rest of the house. To the left was a large bathtub with an overhead shower and to the right was the sink and the shelves. Moving to the shelves, he found nothing of particular interest. There were no scandalous items or objects of significance, just the usual things, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, soaps, face washes, etc. It was the regular bathroom scene, nothing to see here.

Leaving the room and gently closing the door behind him, Kuroro looked around and spotted somewhere he hadn't had a look at. Moving down the hallway he found a small end table positioned not far from the door. Upon the table was a vase of colourful flowers, two main types, Petunia's and Anemone's. He frowned. Petunias could be interpreted as a symbol of resentment and anger, the Anemone's on the other hand meant something along the lines of anticipation, frailty and forsakenness. Perhaps they served as a reminder to Kurapika, as to his feelings and how he really was, or maybe he just really liked these flowers in particular.  
Anyway, curiosity was drawn to the slide out draw of the table. Upon opening, it became obvious that this was the 'miscellaneous objects' draw, everyone had one. It was filled with strange things that could not really placed anywhere in the house. Nuts and bolts that had fallen off broken objects, a couple of pens and some broken pencils, rolls of string and sticky tape, a few business cards, and basically other things that could be found around the house but didn't really have a place. There were present though, small bits of paper that drew his attention. Picking one up and looking at it closer, it was just a regular strip of paper, and scribbled on it a name and a number. Putting it down, Kuroro picked up another. Again, a name and number. There seemed to be quite a few these in the draw, the name of some woman and a contact digit. He smirked, Kurapika seemed to be quite the attraction where ever he went, too polite to turn down a girl, but chances are he never called them back

Hearing a slight moan from the bedroom, he made his way back down the hallway and entered the bedroom. Seeing that the boy was beginning to stir, he lay down on his stomach next to him and watched his face. The young blonde looked rather peaceful and angelic, laying there in the soft white sheets, but after a few minutes his face scrunched up and his hand came flying upwards to meet his face.

"Arrgghhh, my head hurts!" Obviously a grand hangover was taking place, considering how drunk Kurapika had been. Kuroro moved his hand forward to the hung-over boy and began to tease a strand of hair in his fingers. It was an attempt to get the attention of the boy and in the end, it worked.  
Moving his forearm to his forehead to shield the light coming in through the window, the Kuruta opened his sleepy eyes to look at the person in the bed beside him. When their eyes met it was full minute before either of them moved.

"Hello there goldy-locks!" said Kuroro, smiling at the boy, whom promptly fell out of the bed.

* * *

Another chapter done :) yay! Hope it wasn't too boring, I was practicing being 'more descriptive' :S Did I do okay?

Please review and tell me what you thought, don't be scared to tell me what was bad or annoying, I want to be able fix it up (feel free to point out mistakes, I was bound to miss a few!) , or at least try to my best to do so. Was it good, bad, what did you think? Anonymous reviews **are** accepted! So go on, make me a better (I mean happy) person!


	3. Obvious Conclusion

I spend I lot of time reading more fanfiction that I do writing it, and just to say, this is probably really OOC, but doesn't everyone just love playful Kuroro? I think that it just suits him so well. Also, I write the first two chapters while I was on school holidays, but school started again, so… forgive me if I don't update for ages…. I am very studious :P On with the next chapter, it's the shortest so far :(

* * *

**Obvious Conclusion**

A few things came to mind when he woke, the first one being that Kuroro was in his room, the second thing was that he was in nothing more than his underwear, and last of all, was the pain. His head was about explode, as if every single cell in his brain was trying it's very hardest to bludgeon its way out of his skull. It was this very pain that made him clutch his head, a groan escaping from his huddled figure and erasing all previous thoughts. Feeling the bile rise up his dry throat, Kurapika leaped up suddenly, swaying precariously as dizziness overwhelmed him. Jolting towards the door, he used one hand to cover up his mouth and the other to steady him against the wall as he erratically made his way to the bathroom. After the short journey he leaned over the toilet he threw up, body heaving with the exertion. Relaxing for a moment he moved onto the next phase, which included flushing the toilet and stumbling over to the sink where ran the tap, grabbed the mouth wash and rinsed out the disgusting taste left in his mouth. He splashed his face with cold water and flailed his arm about to the side for a while until he finally made contact with a soft towel. Grasping it in his hand, he wiped his face and shifted hs gaze upwards in order to stare back at himself in the mirror. Like an animal caught in headlights he froze. Kuroro Lucifer was standing right behind him.

xXx

Kuroro stared comically at the boy. The expression he wore was priceless. Oceanic eyes wide with horror and shock, mouth hanging open slightly. With an audible click, the mouth shut and the eyes took on a red gleam, although not turning to their full crimson colour. Swiveling round, the blonde boy held a mean glare and in a very stiff voice asked the first question that was on his mind.

"Why are you in my apartment?"

Kuroro smirked. This was going to be fun.

"You invited me over."

"I did no such thing!" The angry reply was laced with disdain and disbelief.

Cocking his head to the side and pouting Kuroro explained himself.

"But you said we could be friends."

"Get out!" It was a half scream.

"After everything we did last night, and you're kicking me out? I'm so hurt." He wore an expression of rejection and sadness.

"We did nothing! GET OUT!" Kurapika said the last part with such force that Kuroro actually took a step away and exited through the door, deciding that it was time that the conversation ended, or else he might find himslef dead with a chain through his heart.

xXx

Slumping down on the floor Kurapika cradled his muddled head and sat there for a while, waiting for the pain and dizziness to subside to a manageable level. As he sat there he tried ever so hard to remember what had happened last night, but nothing was coming to him. The part about sitting down in the bar and having a drink was still clear, but the rest was a blur of colours, sounds and strange smells.  
Standing up but still feeling a tad unsteady, he made his way out of the bathroom. One step out the door and he had already stopped dead in his tracks. One particular phrase was going through his mind at that moment. _After everything we did last night…_ This line coupled with the strewn clothes on the floor, his inability to recall the evenings event, the fact that he was in his underwear and that Kuroro had been in his bed this morning, led Kurapika to come to a rather 'obvious' conclusion.

xXx

As Kuroro stepped out of the apartment complex he smiled. A moment later a scream could be heard.

* * *

For Kurapika's half scream if 'get out' (the first one) I seriously considered for a moment writing 'GTFO!', but decided it was not suited to the situation, although imaging that come out of Kurapika's mouth is just as funny as imagining him say 'lol'

Anyway, I don't whether to leave it here or to think up some akward situation for next time they meet. Tell me what you think, or even better, give me an idea! Also, as a random note, I would love to recommend the book, Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Wynne Jones, the movie is based in the book but of course the book is better :) Review Please? Tell me how I can do better? Like all those other awesome authors here.


End file.
